User blog:MiKael/And here we are... almost a year later!
Thanks for reading my previous proposition but I decided to rework the major flaws we all discovered together. So here's the new draft : Take 2 New manual of style *Photo organization system *Photographer page (see Nick Knight) *Designers **Only designer with two collections should be divided as to avoid confusion, see Versace or the Armani page for a good example on how to do it. Gaga's biography As you might already know, her biography is divided into era such as early/amateur years, TF, TFM and BTW. So check out this page first : Lady_Gaga/Born_This_Way (You can access it from Lady Gaga's page or in the menu: Content by era > Born This Way > History. Although it's a very rough draft, I'm sure you all get the idea behind it. Each month, we do a recap of what happened (fashion, events, releases, quotes, etc.). So old/new/non-fans get to know what happened that month or even years. There is nothing like this in our fandom, even the Wikipedia article sum up very roughly a lot of events and mainly add statistics or awards. So what's the deal with the "transclusion" mention on the page? Era don't start on January and end in December, so I found a little "script" that can "copy" (technical term: "selective transclusion") part of an article. Right now, the LG/BTW page copy part of the 2011 and 2012 page in order to create that page. So if you want to add content to the LG/BTW, you'll add to edit 2011 or 2012. As I'm a true believer of leaving people with many options.. if you hate my era system you could use... 20XX system: upgrade The new 20XX system! The 20XX system is the technical term used between admins when we talk about any 2000s page such as 2008-9-10-...12 and the months page (2008/January... to 2012/December). The systems works like this: *2011 **2011/January **2011/February **... **2011/December So all the months link back to 2011. In the past, the 2011 page had a gallery of 12 pictures and that was it. Now, if you check out 2011 (do it!)... The page is divided into 12 or so sections. Month low in events can be merged with one or more months. This is where we recap events/releases/fashion by month for a year. This way, user that doesn't care about era can read an entire year worth of events without any division for era. In the past, the 20XX system was used only for fashion, what a waste, now it's part of Gaga's biography and mix a lot of the GP's main hubs as paragraph include performances elements, awards won (not all but a quick recap), etc. A slight edit of the Months page will follow in the upcoming days, quick points: *Fashion credits below the pictures *Division for day with many events/clothes Calendar This will have to stay the same: Exhaustive list of what happened on a day for each year: shows, tweets, awards, premiere, recording, etc. It's a text-based system. With the newly discovered "transclusion" system it could be possible to merge the 20XX system with the calendar. However, as we are still reworking the 20XX system that would be a really bad idea to do it now. Future Lesson learned, I'm trying this summer to keep the number of major update low so we can complete them all. The BTW Ball is upon us and so will be many hits and new edits. On my side: *I'll replace the old era page with the new one in the upcoming week (if everyone agree of course) *I'm nearly done with my LGxTR project. 90 unknown pictures (no date) out of the 365 found in the book. **Preview of my companion "page" to the book: here *Following the LGxTR, I want to rework the Book of Gaga page as it's a bit messy. And with the BTW Ball, I'm sure my upcoming weeks wil be filled ;) Category:Blog posts